Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Traditional hierarchical data center networks are built in layers that resemble a hierarchical tree. A hierarchical tree architecture typically has an access layer at the bottom of the tree, an aggregation layer in the middle of the tree, and a core layer at the top of the tree. More recently, data centers have been implementing a leaf-spine topology for network architectures. In leaf-spine networks, a switching fabric provides an access layer comprising multiple leaf switches that are typically fully meshed to multiple spine switches. The leaf switches provide access to the switching fabric for hosts or endpoints at the bottom of the tree such as servers, firewalls, loadbalancers, appliances, routers (e.g., to other networks), etc. Each spine switch maintains routing information for all endpoints. The routing information is maintained in the switch process memory and also in a layer 3 (L3) routing lookup table. A fully populated switching fabric may contain millions of endpoints.